1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, which displays images, includes a plurality of pixels. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 09-212140 (JP-A-09-212140) discloses what is called a memory-in-pixel (MIP) type display device in which each pixel includes a memory. In the display device disclosed in JP-A-09-212140, each of the pixels includes a plurality of memories and a circuit that switches the memories from one to another.
In a display device, pixels display an image (a frame) in accordance with voltages between pixel electrodes and a common electrode. In some cases, a display device employs, to prevent screen burn-in, a common inversion driving method in which the potential of the common electrode thereof is inverted. It is desirable for it to cause the frequency at which frames are switched and the frequency at which the polarity of the common electrode is inverted to be different from each other in accordance with the manner in which the display device is used.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device capable of causing the frequency at which frames are switched and the frequency at which the potential of the common electrode is inverted to be different from each other.